Tocar el arcoíris
by Vistoria
Summary: Juntos tocaron el arcoíris, pero ya no más. Nunca más. El viento se los ha llevado hasta caer en un nuevo amanecer.


El manga y anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, así como sus personajes, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

**T**ocar el arcoíris.

.*.*.

* * *

El color del cielo al amanecer nunca era igual al de otro. Ella había visto muchos.

Por las mañanas estiraba uno de sus brazos queriendo alcanzar el gris que se convertía en celeste y luego en azul, con matices de cálido naranja, amarillo y hasta rojo. En ocasiones el gris nunca variaba, oscuro, oscuro, cada vez más. Los ojos le pesaban y todo se volvía tranquilidad interrumpida con sobresaltos, párpados cansados, ojos secos y el ansia incontrolable de aquello que sabía nunca ocurriría.

Sentía el corazón agotado, aunque nadie lo creyera. Muchos decían que sus ojos se volvieron pozos profundamente tristes. Tenten ni siquiera sonreía.

Sabía, lo supo siempre, Neji también lo sabía: nada estaba escrito, todo podía ocurrir. Él estaba muerto. Ella había muerto junto a él, pero su alma… su alma seguía en busca del arcoíris.

Lo esperaba por las noches hasta el alba que traía consigo la luz que ella no poseía. Porque él le había prometido volver. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo y sus ojos cada día estaban más apagados, más dolidos, más desesperanzados. Sentía dedos cálidos rozar su mejilla, apenas, delicado, lejano. Tenten dudaba de si eran caricias verdaderas o producto de su mente angustiada que nunca aprendió a dejar marchar.

Miraron al sol que surgió entre las nubes después de la lluvia, se cegaron con el brillo intenso que disminuyó gradualmente. Tenten sonrió al ver los colores difusos que aparecían en la lejanía, alzó el brazo y estiró los dedos queriendo alcanzarlo, tocarlo. Sonrió sincera volteando la vista hasta posarla en su compañero, él la observaba fijamente, con preocupación, con incertidumbre y mucho miedo.

―Lo sé ―susurró ella sin dejar de sonreír, comprendiendo el peso de su mirada, el temor de los ojos perlados―. No podemos hacer nada; es inevitable. Sólo intenta no ser tú…

Neji la miró eternamente, como si la estudiara, analizando cada detalle de su rostro: sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz. Todo. Tenten detalló el segundo exacto en que los ojos de él cambiaron de intensidad; sonreían pero con tristeza.

―Tampoco quiero que seas tú –murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, aun así su tono era seguro, serio, roto―. No sé qué haría… ―reconoció y el corazón de la chica se sobresaltó.

Volvió a sonreír radiante, como el sol de invierno que se hace paso entre las nubes cargadas de lluvia, iluminada por los colores formados entre el rastro del agua caída y los rayos de luz. Lo miró a los ojos prometiéndole muchas cosas sin ser completamente consciente de ello. Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos torcidos y callosos con los largos, finos y fríos de él. Neji posó su mirada un breve instante en aquella íntima unión y luego volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos tenían los colores del arcoíris formado a la distancia.

En un arrebato de confianza ella se acercó más, empinándose en la punta de los pies hasta que sus labios tocaron la mejilla del chico en un contacto cálido, presuroso, instintivo y confortable. Neji se tensó notoriamente durante un breve instante y luego suspiró sonoramente, sin apartarse, sin oponer resistencia ni quejas, disfrutando del cariño, de querer y ser querido.

―Volveré ―prometió Tenten en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Neji se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la chica contra la piel de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

―Yo también volveré ―reiteró―. Volveré…

Volteó lentamente la cabeza dejándose llevar como pocas veces lo hacía por aquella necesidad indomable de sellar la promesa, por controlar los impulsos que arrebataban su cuerpo, por tranquilizar el golpeteo frenético de su corazón, por hacerle sentir lo que sentía por ella. Sus labios alcanzaron los femeninos en un contacto tímido, apenas, con temblores nerviosos y asperezas, se cerraron y danzaron al compás lento de la inexperiencia y el miedo; el primer beso que compartían, el más grande secreto, el sello de la promesa que ambos se habían hecho. Volverían.

El viento meció el cabello de ambos en aquel solitario campo de entrenamiento y llevó sus almas, esas que se habían convertido en una, hasta el arcoíris. Ese día, antes que la guerra iniciara, tocaron el arcoíris.

Distinguió el sonido que provocaba la lluvia al chocar contra el tejado, fuerte, sonora, cercana junto al frío del invierno en todo su esplendor. Sus ojos tristes percibieron la claridad de un nuevo día incluso por sobre la oscuridad de las densas y mojadas nubes grises. Se abrazó a sí misma al tiempo que tiritaba, no supo si de frío o por la realidad solitaria que la golpeaba en ocasiones. Sonrió melancólica y un dolor intenso partió su espalda como un rayo. Lo ignoró después de una mueca e intentó acomodarse mejor en su mullida cama y la desgastada almohada. El arcoíris aparecería de nuevo, sólo tenía que esperar.

Neji estaba muerto, no cumplió su promesa.

―Tenten… ―susurró― Tenten… por favor… ―rogó.

Con la voz rota, la necesidad tangible y la desesperación ahogándolo. ¿Qué había hecho?

Ella no reaccionada, no lograba sacarla del trance; sus ojos estaban apagados, su alma rota. ¿Acaso podía la tristeza consumir tanto a una persona?

No lo veía, ni siquiera lo miraba. Muerta en vida se volvió ciega a su entorno. Consumida por el dolor asfixiante de verlo morir, de saberlo muerto. Perdió el sentido de realidad y quedó atrapada para siempre en ese oscuro escenario al que fueron todos sometidos. Ella no sabía.

Él no le había fallado, él cumplió su promesa, estaba ahí. Vivo. Sólo que Tenten no lo sabía.

Juró volver, incluso de la muerte. Se sacrificó por todos. Volvió únicamente por ella.

Y Tenten estaba ahí, presa de su dolor, atrapada en la imagen de la muerte que no alcanzó a llevárselo completamente. Esperándolo, con los ojos vacíos y secos, con la piel fría. Muriendo en vida, por él.

―Tenten… ―la llamó de nuevo.

Y entonces lo miró, con aquellos ojos cafés sin brillo y por un instante creyó que realmente lo veía, que lo reconocía, pero la sonrisa sin alma que le dedicó le confirmó que volvía a equivocarse.

―Estás aquí… ―susurró ella con voz áspera―, pero realmente no estás ¿cierto?

Y los ojos de la mujer volvieron a enfocarse en la ventana con cortinas descorridas, en un amanecer del que no sabía qué esperar y Neji le acarició el rostro entumido, delgado y enfermo intentado traerla de vuelta, al igual que él volvió al terminar la guerra, de la muerte, para cumplir su promesa y estar junto a ella.

Una lágrima traicionera y desesperada escapó de sus ojos perlados, seguida de otra y otra. Lentamente recorrían sus mejillas y a él no le importó, porque ya no sabía qué hacer, por el tiempo transcurría y Tenten no reaccionaba, no era capaz de abrir los ojos para saber que él estaba ahí.

―Estoy aquí… estoy aquí ―susurró a su oído al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo femenino que no tenía reacción alguna. Insensible, muerto de sufrimiento.

¿Qué le había hecho el amor a Tenten?

Él volvió de la muerte por ese amor.

Por ella, por Tenten.

Haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir que ella también regresara.

Porque tenían que tocar juntos el arcoíris otra vez. Para siempre.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**


End file.
